Lo que un hombre NO debe hacer
by Eugene Horowitz
Summary: Temari sabe lo que quiere. El problema es que Shikamaru no está al tanto de esto, por lo que inconscientemente siempre acaba poniendo de mal humor a su querida rubia. /Capítulos cortos/ AU.
1. NO perderás el tiempo con Ino

¡Hola! Vengo con esta serie de Drabbles que pueden o no tener relación los unos con los otros.

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~Lo que un hombre NO debe hacer~

.

.

_NO perderás el tiempo con Ino_

Caminaba rápidamente hacía el aula donde el moreno había tenido su última clase. Ese día, como cada martes desde que eran amigos, él la acompañaría a casa a dejar su pesado bolso y después irían a su tarde de "mira que hermosas nubes" en su parque favorito.

Pensó que en su rostro tenía una mueca estúpida, pero aún así no podía arrancársela. Sonreía.

— Espero que no tarde tanto esta vez— susurró cuando ya estaba por doblar hacía la izquierda y poder llegar al último pasillo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a varios chicos de la clase fuera, entre ellos Shikamaru quien, cabe destacar, conversaba todo lo animadamente que él es capaz con esa tal Ino. ¡Ash! Como lo odiaba cuando estaba con la platinada. ¿Y qué era eso … ? Si, eso. ESO. Aquel brillo especial en sus ojos … Con ella nunca se mostraba así.

Frunció el ceño y de forma decidida se encaminó hasta ellos.

— ¿Nara, vienes o te quedas?— preguntó con un toque, solo un toque de enojo.

— Oh … eh … no te vi llegar— ¡Mierda! Estaba en graves problemas — . Adiós Ino, hablamos mañana— soltó con nerviosismo el moreno y sin esperar respuesta _casi _corrió para llegar hasta la chica de ojos color aguamarina que intentaba avanzar con rapidez.

Definitivamente estaba en aprietos, porque para Temari **lo que un hombre no debe hacer** bajo ninguna circunstancia es hablar con Ino—con las demás si se puede—. Bueno, tal vez tampoco con Tayuya.

* * *

Bueno, bueno tenemos este par de "amigos" en donde obviamente Temari pone las reglas y Shikamaru las sigue :3 (a medias eso si, ya que siempre va a estropearlo xD)

¿Qué les pareció? de un tiempo a esta parte he notado que cada vez hay menos gente que sube sus fics D: y por eso decidí hacer esto :3

¿Merece seguir? ustedes tienen la última palabra, también estaba pensando hacer otra serie de drabbles en donde Shikamaru soluciona sus metidas de pata xD y se llamaría algo así: "Como un hombre repara las cosas" o no sé, se me acaba de ocurrir xD.

Gracias por leer. Amor, paz y que no cunda el pánico por el 21D ... xD


	2. NO espantarás a Gaara

**¡Hola! **Espero estén todos/as muy bien :D que este año sea excelente para ustedes en todo ámbito, bueno también aprovecho de darle las gracias a _**Luna07**_,_** Mitchel0420**_, _**Nonahere**_, _**Darkness710**_, _**Yusha**_ y _**Sabaku no lisseth**_ por sus reviews. Siempre son bienvenidos c:

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~Lo que un hombre NO debe hacer~

.

.

_NO espantarás a Gaara_

_Todo_ estaba más que bien. Para Nara Shikamaru, _nada_ en esos momentos podría arrebatarle su pequeña sonrisa ¡Las cosas con Temari estaban de maravilla! Después de aquel martes en que se suponía que todo sería tan normal como otro día, tuvieron una fea discusión mientras miraban las nubes. La pelea de turno esa vez fue nuevamente Ino ¿Por qué se odiaban tanto esas dos? Nunca lo sabría, pero bueno lo importante es que aquella ocasión las cosas habían dado un giro tan inesperado ...

No pudo evitar el minúsculo sonrojo que se asomo por sus mejillas, aún cuando vio que el Inuzuka se aproximaba rápidamente hasta su persona. Miró hacía otro lado esperando a que este pasase del él.

— Hey, Shikamaru— saludó el de rasgos perrunos.

— Kiba— dijo a regañadientes al notar como el castaño le sonreía burlonamente.

—¿Sabes? tengo información que quizás te pueda interesar— susurró mientras entrecerraba los ojos, tratando parecer interesante.

— Paso— respondió tratando de alejarse, más Kiba parecía reacio a apartarse.

— Hay un pelirrojo muy bien parecido ...

— Mira, no me interesan tus extraños gustos por los pelirrojos— ¿Tan difícil era deshacerse del chico perro? Ni que se tratara de Naruto ¡Por todos los cielos!

— ¡Ah! Idiota, lo que pretendo decir es que ese pelirrojo está intentando quitarte a tu chica. Vi a Temari con una gran sonrisa mientras conversaban— el Nara le miró incrédulo, mientras todo rastro de sonrojo desaparecía.

— No te creo— logró articular.

— Allá tú si me crees o no. Adiós.— Se fue refunfuñando— .Como si a mi me gustaran los hombres, supieras lo que hacemos con Hinata, estúpido vago— murmuró cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos.

— ¿Qué haces qué con quién?— cuestionó Neji, que casualmente se cruzó con Kiba en una de sus rabietas. Al parecer el nombre de su linda prima fue pronunciado.

— ¡Na-Nada!— gritó aterrorizado el pobre castaño y salió corriendo del lugar.

El Hyuuga solo entornó los ojos y siguió con su trayecto.

.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-

Shikamaru caminó hasta la entrada del establecimiento con premura y no, no era por lo que había dicho el Inuzuka ¡Eso debía quedar claro!

Es solo que la mismísima Temari le había señalado que se vieran ahí, para luego irse juntos camino a casa.

"¿Pero qué demonios ...?"

_Pelirrojo, bien parecido y tratando de quitarle a la Sabaku No_. Tal y como había mencionado Inuzuka Kiba. Le faltó indicar la manera en que Ella lo tenía tomado de ambas manos "Mira como le sonríe ..."

No supo como ni cuando se había acercado tan velozmente, corriendo como nunca antes hubiese considerado hacerlo ¡Es que estaba fuera de sí! ¡Diablos, le había costado demasiado tener ese "algo" con Temari, para que un modelo de revista cualquiera tirara a la basura todo su trabajo!

— ¡No la toques!— declaró amenazante mientras lo empujaba con rudeza.

El chico lo miró duramente y posteriormente arrojó a Temari una mirada interrogante.

— ¡Shikamaru!— riñó la rubia— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿Quién eres?— ignoró sin más a Temari y se aproximó un poco más al desconocido de extraños orbes celestes.

El joven abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, frunció el ceño y salió corriendo de ahí.

— Es Gaara, mi hermano— terminó por contestar la Sabaku No con dureza—. Si prestarás más atención cuando te muestro sus fotos lo sabrías.

Observo con culpabilidad como su _casi_ novia corría tras su extraño hermano.

— Sufre de mutismo— escuchó tras de sí—. Se supone que hoy volvía a casa con nosotros después de mucho tiempo viviendo con nuestro tío.

Kankuro pasó por su lado y se detuvo unos cuantos pasos delante de él, traía una rara y pequeña marioneta colgando de su mano derecha.

— Me gusta que te importe mi hermana— sonrió—, pero para la próxima procura no ser tan tonto— Se alejó a paso lento, mientras que hacia caminar al muñequito, también daba pequeños saltos y piruetas.

Ya no era un día tan perfecto. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y trató de pensar como arreglar la situación, ya que había aprendido por las malas que _No debes espantar a Gaara_, el hermano pelirrojo y bien parecido de Temari.

* * *

Lo primero que debo decir es ¡Que ingenuo es nuestro Shikamaru! mira que no saber porque se odian Temari e Ino xDDD

Lo otro es darme cuenta hasta ahora de lo largo que quedó el capitulo para ser un Drabble :C yo sé que son máximo de 500 palabras, pero alguien por ahí me dijo que igual contaba hasta 999 palabras. Si alguien sabe que por favor me lo diga xDD ya que este se pasó de las 500 :3

¿Les gustó? ¿Les pareció muy dramático el final? xDDD

Espero sus respuestas y también sus ideas si es que quieren algo en específico.

y si, si hubo leve KibaHina xD no sé porque lo puse, supongo que la idea salió y ya.

Eso es todo !

Saludos c:!


	3. NO actuarás como pervertido

Terminé un trabajo para la universidad antes de lo planeado ¡wiiii! por lo que me doy el regalo de escribir algo :3 y como se me había olvidado que debía continuar este (aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo así que nadie lo notó :DDD) decidí que lo más justo era darle un tercer capítulo C:

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~Lo que un hombre NO debe hacer~

.

.

_NO actuarás como pervertido_

Sintió como un sonrojo trepaba de súbito por su rostro ... ¡Hey, no era su culpa! Ese sofocante clima característico de la playa acrecentado por el aire abrasador que corría era lo peor y sumándole la tortuosa tarea de aplicar cuidadosamente ese tibio y asqueroso* protector solar en la espalda de la única chica que lo tendría haciendo semejante cosa; la situación era complicada.

Trató de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran el perfecto cuerpo que sus manos tenían la dicha de tocar, no estudiaría como la parte de arriba de ese revelador bikini se encontraba desatada y dejaba entrever esos ... "¡Piensa en otra cosa Shikamaru, concéntrate!"

Sonrió recordando que estaba ahí— increíblemente— gracias a Gaara. Al parecer hacer el ridículo frente a él un par de noches atrás le había causado más gracia de la que hubiese deseado. Aunque ya no importaba, esa estupidez que hizo quedaba en el pasado ¡Demonios! Hizo una horrible mueca al notar que Kankuro le recordaría su actuar cada que tuviera oportunidad, pero no odiaba al moreno que disfrutaba hacer y jugar con marionetas, sino todo lo contrario, porque si bien le había narrado con detalle su _impasse_ a su querida rubia también logró convencerla de que saliera de su cuarto para que arreglasen los problemas en su _"relación o-lo-que-sea"_

Los hermanos de Temari eran geniales. Le agradaban y aquello había sido un grata sorpresa. Miró al moreno y "hermano del medio", quiso revolcarse de la risa al notar que pese a sus intentos las chicas no le hacía mucho caso ya sea por insistente o por sus marionetas; era buen material para molestarlo después. Luego sus ojos encontraron la figura del pelirrojo, quien estaba bajo un gran quitasol con un libro entre sus manos, sumergido en su mundo como la mayoría del tiempo.

— Shika, no te detengas— pidió-ordenó la mayor de los Sabaku No en un suspiro que lo afectó notablemente y al instante.

— O-ok— comenzó de nuevo con lo que ya se había convertido en un masaje hace mucho, su vista de nuevo se vio tentada. Sabia que pensase lo pensase no dejaría de añorar recorrer sin tapujos aquel cuerpo, de momento solo se contentó con observarlo.

¿Era su idea o la temperatura estaba incrementando? El termómetro de su cuerpo le dijo que si inmediatamente después de mirar el trasero de su acompañante. Que ella gimiera de tanto en tanto no facilitaba las cosas.

— Pervertido— llevó su vista en la dirección que creyó escuchar la acusación. Sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas ¿El pelirrojo le había hablado?. Temari alzó la cabeza igual de asombrada.

— Gaara es genial que hables, más no entendemos a quién te refieres— le dijo su hermana con tono y sonrisa maternal.

El adolescente de ojos celestes se levantó de su lugar, se acercó al único heredero de la familia Nara; el cual estaba claramente avergonzado de ser descubierto, le apuntó con dedo acusador.

— Eres un pervertido Nara Shikamaru— soltó con voz monocorde. La sonrisa de Temari se extendió hasta no poder más, su pequeño estaba avanzando rápido, mira que decir tantas palabras frente a más de una persona ... Esperen ¿Que había dicho ...?— No vuelvas a observar su trasero— pelinegro y rubia se ruborizaron hasta los confines de sus cuerpos, esta última también expresó en una mueca su disgusto.

El "hermano pequeño" habiendo agotado las palabras de todo un mes volvió a su lugar con una imperceptible sonrisa. Nara Shikamaru era diferente a los demás que habían ido tras su hermana; lo que evidenciaba la comodidad que sentía al dirigirle la palabra, pero eso no le daba el derecho de comerla con los ojos. A ese hombre _NO le permitiría actuar como un pervertido en su presencia._

* * *

*Conozco a un par de chicos que les parece asqueroso eso de las cremas, dicen que su textura es rara y molesta ._. Solo quise poner alguna característica en común de mis hermano xD

Esta vez lo dejaré como "completo" pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de continuarlo :D

También les comunico que aquellos pequeños momentos que no menciono en esté fic que es precisamente donde se resuelven los problemas de esta pareja se encontraran en otra serie de capítulos cortos. Ahí les contaré las reconciliaciones que vayan teniendo este par que es mi favorito :3

Ahora si ... ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Díganme que opinan!

- ¿Cada vez que ven un nuevo review en sus fanfics han sentido ese nerviosismo debido a que puede ser de alguien a quien no le gustó? A mi siempre me ocurre u_u -

xD

Saludos y agradecimientos especiales para:** yusha**, **Nonahere**, **Mitchel0420** y **Mizuno Gina**.

Miles de gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior :3

Sin más que agregar me despido c:


End file.
